Kise the Explorer
by Twentyer
Summary: Kise hanya ingin mengembalikan kado milik Aomine yang tertinggal di rumahnya, maka dari itu ia harus memulai petualangan singkat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Aomine, dibantu dengan perlengkapan, ia pun siap untuk berangkat. RnR please? :"D


Ikuti petualangan Kise dalam mengembalikan kado sahabatnya, dibantu dengan perlengkapan yang bisa berbicara hingga pencuri yang berusaha mencuri kado milik sahabat Kise. Hanya di Kise the Explorer~

.

.

.

Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ini hanya fic parody yang saya buat, mohon maaf kalo garing. Sehubung selera humor kita berbeda ;)

Child!Kise

Semoga ga ada typo(s) dan kekurangan lain disini. AU OOC

Enjoy!

.

.

Kise the Explorer

.

.

Di hari libur yang maha tenang itu, tersebutlah dua orang anak yang masih di bawah umur yang sedang bermain di teras rumah. Yang satu berkulit putih dan bermata hazel, sementara yang satunya berkulit gelap dan bermata biru tua.

"Kise-chan! Dua hari lagi mamahku ulang tahun, aku sudah membuat hadiah untuk mamahku, tapi aku tidak bisa membungkus kadoku, apa Kise-chan mau membantuku?" "Tentu saja Aominecchi! Aku mau. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" "Ya membungkus kado untuk mamahku secantik mungkin." "Oke ayo kita mulai! Kebetulan ada banyak kertas kado disini." "Punya siapa?" "Punya mamahku, tapi gak apa-apa, sebentar ya aku ambil dulu." Kise beranjak mengambil (baca:nyolong) kertas kado dari kamar mamahnya yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada dan segera kembali untuk memberikannya pada Aomine. "Aominecchi, ini aku bawa ayo kita mulai bungkus kadonya!"

.

_Dua jam kemudian_

.

"Nah! Sekarang sudah jadi." "Hnn... tapi acak-acakkan Kise-chan." "Gak apa-apa kok, namanya juga anak kecil." "Kise-chaaaan~ ada Aomine ya di atas? Makan dulu yuu, mamah bawa cemilan." "Ah itu mamahku, ayo turun dulu Aominecchi." "Unn!" kata Aomine mengangguk semangat.

Akhirnya mereka turun bersama dan memakan cemilan yang dibelikan oleh mamah Kise untuk mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba langit mulai mendung dan hari juga sudah semakin sore.

"Oh tidak! Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" "Ah benar, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Aominecchi, biar ku ambilkan payung untukmu." "Baiklah, terima kasih Kise-chan." Setelah pamit pada Kise dan mamahnya, Aomine segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi anehnya Kise merasa seperti ada yang kurang, dan benar saja! Ternyata Aomine lupa membawa kado untuk mamahnya. Maka dari itu, Kise lalu meminta izin pada mamahnya agar besok dapat mengantarkan kado tersebut ke rumah Aomine.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sebelum berangkat ke rumah Aomine, Kise mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan dalam perjalanan, ia pamit pada mamahnya dan berangkat bersama yokai anjing kesayangannya, Kuroko!

"Ayo kita berangkat sambil berpetualangan Kuroko!" "Baik, kemana tujuan kita kali ini?" "Kita akan mengantarkan kado yang dibuat Aomine untuk mamahnya! Tapi pertama-tama kita harus mengetahui jalur mana saja yang harus kita lalui." "Pada siapa kita harus bertanya?" "AKASHI!" "Maukah kalian membantuku untuk memanggil Akashi? Katakan Akashi yang keras." "Sekali lagiii~" tambah Kuroko. Dan _SYUUUNGGGG_ muncullah Akashi.

"_Kalau kau mencari tempat akulah orang yang tepat, aku Akashi aku Akashi aku Akashi aku Akashi!"_ –ceritanya nyanyi-

"Kise meminta ku untuk memberitaunya tentang jalur mana saja yang harus ia lewati untuk sampai ke rumah Aomine. Maukah kalian membantuku? Kalau kalian tidak mau membantuku, akan ku mutilasi kalian dengan guntingku satu-satu. Katakan pada Kise ia harus melewati dua gunung... lautan dan sampailah ke rumah Aomine. Ingat ya. Dua gunung... lautan, dan rumah Aomine." _SYUUUNGGGGG_. Dan setelah itu ia kembali masuk dalam ransel.

"Jadi apa saja yang harus kita lewati? Dua gunung, lautan, rumah Aomine." "Dua gunung, lautan, rumah Aomine." Kata Kuroko mengulang. "Jadi sekarang kita harus mencari gunung. Bisakah kalian melihat dua gunung dari sini?" _cklik_ "Ya! benar sekali, nampak dua gunung di sana. Ayo kita pergi kesana."

Mereka berjalan menuju dua gunung sambil bernyanyi ria, sesampainya disana nampak sebuah gerbang besar yang menghalangi jalan menuju gunung tersebut. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang cewe cantik berambut pink.

"HAAAAAAAAA! Kalian pasti akan melewati gunung ini ya?" "Iya, kamu siapa?" "Aku adalah Momoi, penjaga gunung ini, kalau kalian ingin melewati gunung ini kalian harus menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana? Apa kalian tetap ingin lewat?" "Tentu saja Momoi-san, keluarkan pertanyaanmu." Tantang Kise. "Haha! Baiklah! Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa dadaku pettan?" "Hah... mana kita tau, mungkin itu sudah takdir tuhan." "Ah sayang sekali, kalau kalian tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kalian tak akan ku izinkan lewat." "Hnnn... teman-teman, ayo bantu aku untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut." Kise, Kuroko, juga para penonton berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "AHA! Aku tau jawabannya." Seru Kuroko. "Apa Kurokocchi?" lalu Kuroko membisikkan jawabannya pada Kise, dan Kise memberitaukan jawaban yang ditemukan Kuroko tersebut pada Momoi.

"Aku suudah tau jawabannya Momoi-san!" "Hayo apaaa?" "KARENA KEDUA GUNUNG TERSEBUT ADALAH TETEK MU KAN?" seru Kise semangat. "Ahhhh... sial! Kalian benar, baiklah. Kalian boleh lewat, dadaaahhh~" kata Momoi yang langsung hilang beserta gerbangnya. Lalu Kise memanjat gunung tersebut menunggangi Kuroko yang bisa membesar hingga membawa mereka menyebrang gunung.

Sesampainya di sebrang gunung, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rute selanjutnya.

"Kemana selanjutnya kita akan pergi?" terdapat kotak-kotak tempat yang harus dilalui di layar kaca TV, _cklik_. "Ya benar! Sekarang kita akan pergi menuju lautan."

Kembali mereka bersenandung ria dalam perjalanan. _KSSSKKK PSSKKK_, terdengar suara mencurigakan dari arah semak-semak, dan JENG JENG JENG JENG! Muncullah Jaki sang pencuri.

"Oh tidak! Itu Jaki sang pencuri, pasti dia ingin mencuri kado milik Aomine, kita harus mencegahnya! Katakan Jaki jangan mencuri." "**JAKI JANGAN MENCURI! JAKI JANGAN MENCURI! JAKI JANGAN MENCURI! JAKI JANGAN MENCURI!**" tapi terlambat, dengan kecepatan seperti angin Jaki mengambil kado milik Aomine dari tas Kise dan membawanya lari. "Kita harus segera mengejar Jaki! Ayo ikuti aku teman-teman!"

Kise mengejar Jaki mati-matian, ia melihat Jaki menaiki rakit menyebrangi lautan dan membawa kado Aomine. Kise mencari-cari rakit untuk mengejar Jaki tapi hasilnya nihil, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah speed boat. Kise menaiki speed boat tersebut dan mengejar Jaki sambil mengarungi lautan. "Ayo kawan! Kita harus segera mengambil kado milik Aomine, sekarang Jaki sudah dekat kita butuh alat pancing untuk menggaet kado tersebut kembali! Jika kita membutuhkan pancingan katakan Murasakiransel! Ayo katakan!" _**"MURASAKIRANSEL"**_ _BUUSHHH,_ dan Murasakiransel pun melemparkan alat pancingan tersebut ke arah Kise.

"TSAH! JANGAN HARAP BISA KABUR MEMBAWA KADO ITU JAKI!" dengan iman yang kuat akhirnya Kise melemparkan kail pancingan dan menangkap kado tersebut kembali. "Hah sial! Padahal hampir saja!" seru Jaki. Tapi tiba-tiba, suasana laut jadi mencekam, airnya bergelombang dan muncullah Nijimoctopus dengan tentakel banyak membawa Jaki sang pencuri masuk ke dalam laut, tapi Kise dan Kuroko mampu meloloskan diri.

Setelah itu, sampailah mereka ke tempat tujuan. RUMAH AOMINE, rumah yang mewah di pinggir laut seperti rumahnya IronM*n, tak lama setelah itu ia mengetuk pintu rumah Aomine. _TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"Tunggu sebentar~" saat dibuka Kise tercenga. "RIVAILLE!?" "Anu... itu siapa ya? saya mamahnya Aomine, Takao." "A-ah maaf tante, aku tadi lagi berhayal." "Ah iya, gak apa-apa, kamu mau ketemu Aomine ya? tunggu sebentar ya tante panggil dulu." "Iya tante." Beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya orang yang ditunggu muncul.

"Kise-chan? Ada apa?" "Aominecchi! Kamu kemaren lupa bawa kado buat mamah kamu ya?" "Ah iya... aku baru inget." "Nih aku bawain, lain kali jangan ceroboh ya." "Hehe iya, makasih ya Kise-chan, mampir dulu yuk! Di dalem ada banyak kueh." "Okee!"

.

.

.

.

_FINN_

_._

_._

AKKKHHH! Maafkan saya karena lagi-lagi bikin cerita ga jelas kayak gini, maaf banget! U.U terima flame, kritik, saran dan request. Jangan lupa review 8D /SeemsNgarep/


End file.
